


及影／Dungeon

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※及影設定上為魔王與弓箭手／無血緣兄弟等關係，微虐。※自產自娛的Mabinogi X FHQ產物，含大量OLG：Mabinogi（瑪奇／洛奇）設定。





	及影／Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> 地下城（Dungeon）亦即位於地下（地表以下）的城，在奇幻作品中較為常見。地下城在歐美遊戲中已經不僅僅如字面意思一樣指地下的城市或地區，而泛指玩家探險的地區，更接近於副本（給玩家打怪練等升級的地方）的概念。

**〈** **01〉**

 

又是一個無法成眠的夜晚。

露宿野外的影山飛雄看著帳篷裡呼呼大睡的同伴日向翔陽不由得感到羨慕，他已經連續失眠好幾天了。然而森林裡的猛獸並沒有因為他的無精打采而不再緊追不捨；於是白天馬不停蹄趕路的影山只能勉強振作精神，與立志成為勇者的日向在森林裡不斷地穿梭戰鬥，每到傍晚便耗盡了所有力氣，偏偏身心俱疲的他卻始終無法安穩休息。

凌晨時分，影山掀開帳篷往外頭走去，離開同行的白魔法師孤爪研磨的防禦魔法陣，在長靴底下踩的是隨時都有可能出現魔物的土地。今晚他們露宿在凱安港口，影山走沒幾步就能看見不遠處在黑暗中發光的寬廣大海。

 

「今天……是滿月嗎？」

 

影山一邊抬頭望著天空一邊喃喃自語著，眼前的景色與記憶中的情景重疊，他失神的走到空無一人的沙灘。脫掉長靴，赤裸光潔的雙足踩在質地略為粗糙的海沙上，黑色的浪花有規律地拍打上岸，冰涼的海水浸濕了他的腳踝，然而影山只是站直了身子，他伸出手，彷彿高掛在天空上的滿月輕而易舉地就能納入他的手中。

 

然而卻什麼也沒能抓住。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **02〉**

 

那是個影山飛雄剛滿十歲並立志成為弓箭手時的故事。

比影山年長兩歲的及川徹一直是提爾克那村裡箭法最為高超的弓箭手，同時他也是影山名義上的哥哥──儘管他們沒有半點血緣關係。及川的父母在某次因緣際會下領養了影山，起初及川徹並不樂於待見他，認為影山奪走了父母對他的寵愛，直到他逐漸長大懂事了以後才明白影山那雙湛藍色的眼瞳滿是對自己的仰慕與崇拜。

 

「及川哥哥，能不能教我使用弓箭的技巧？」

「飛雄還只是個臭小鬼，學這個太早了！」

 

在和平的歲月之後的是動盪不安的年代。大量的魔物在各個大陸上肆虐，所到之處盡成了廢墟，牠們貪婪的搜括人類的金銀珠寶，同時也奪走人民寶貴的生命。提爾克那村也逃不過悽慘的命運。在那之後短短不到數個月，有著輝煌歷史的歐拉大陸幾乎全數崩塌，總人口數僅不到原本的十分之一。

 

「及川哥哥，能不能教我使用弓箭的技巧？」

「會教你的，飛雄。所以，我們一定要活下去。」

 

那一年，及川徹十五歲，影山飛雄十三歲。

他們兩個人是彼此在這世界上唯一的親人。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **03〉**

 

位於歐拉大陸最南端的小村莊班克爾以盛產礦石而聞名。

某次礦工們在礦坑裡進行例常的挖礦作業時不慎發生了爆炸，所幸全數的作業員平安的逃了出來。但也因為這場爆炸而發現了一座藏在地底深處的地下遺跡。也就是現今被冒險者們津津樂道的巴里地下城。

 

「地下城」，顧名思義即是地底下城市的建築物。地下城是如何形成的，又是怎麼被人發現的，這些都沒有人知道。唯一可以確定的地下城情報有二：一是地下城可能出現的範圍相當寬廣，可能出現在城鎮，草原、沙漠、雪地……，在世界的任何一個角落都有可能存在。二是地下城與古老文明有關──在地下城裡的石板上發現刻有上一個世代的文字，因此也有不少考古學家四處發掘地下城的存在只為了從遺跡裡找出新發現。

 

然而地下城的魅力不僅於此，不只存有失落的古文明以外，許多地下城還隱藏著稀世珍寶，像是傳聞說能讓人起死回生的鳳凰羽毛，可以誘惑魅魔的樂譜，裝滿了黃金的寶箱……，這些都成為了冒險者爭先恐後到地下城探險的理由。

有人滿載而歸回到城裡炫耀自己探險的事蹟，但也有人死於地下城裡的古老魔物──出於不明的原因，地下城裡存活著上一世代的魔物，他們受到遺跡入口的女神像封印而長期困在地底，只能安靜沉眠在不見天日的地底下。

然而前來探險的冒險者喚醒了這些嗜血好戰的魔物，不少人因此喪命，但成功打敗魔物的冒險者也不在少數。

於是時光流轉，在結束了動盪的年代，外來的魔族在受到大陸個國家聯手制裁以後恢復了和平的日子。然而不知曾幾何時開始，地下城成了冒險者們證明自己實力的場所，也成為了某種意義上的戰場。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **04〉**

 

十七歲的及川徹踏著沉重的腳步緩緩前行，跟在他後頭的影山飛雄垂著頭一語不發──今天的地下城探險又一無所獲。他們兩人自兩年前開始便相依為命，在這個失序的世界裡生存並不容易，於是及川想到了到地下城尋找寶物轉售的求生辦法，憑藉著高超的箭法與敏捷的身手，他與影山在每一次的地下城探險都能平安生還，不過在取得寶物這件事上可就沒有這麼順利了。

 

「及川哥哥，我肚子餓了。」

「我們這不是在回城的路上嘛。不說這個，飛雄你的手還疼嗎？」

「擦傷而已，下次我會小心的。」

「你啊，明明是個小鬼卻這麼逞強。下次骸骨蝶要是還追著你跑的話就把牠引到我身邊來，聽懂了嗎，飛雄？」

「我已經滿十五了，才不是小鬼呢！而且我才不要每次都讓你保護我。」

「就算滿十五歲了也還是個小鬼啊。啊，我改變主意了，我們往凱安港口走吧。」

「去那裡做什麼？」

「釣魚。晚點回城裡再用吃飯錢帶你去醫療所治療。」

「太浪費了──」

「沒有浪費，這件事我說了算！再討價還價我明天就不買咖哩包子給你了！」

 

他們兄弟兩人的感情日益增加，在日常生活中總是喜歡以吵鬧拌嘴來做為他們的相處方式，而在戰鬥危及的時候總能靠著絕佳的默契而扭轉劣勢，彼此都是對方在這世上最為重要的存在。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **05〉**

 

火紅色的太陽逐漸沒入海平線，天空染上了一層昏暗的色彩。

及川專注的看著架在營火旁的兩隻旗魚，外皮的油脂被火烤得吱吱作響，影山吞了吞口水：「還沒好嗎？」隨後他的肚子應景的發出一串哀號。及川抬眼，不由得輕笑出聲，隨後將烤好的一隻旗魚遞給了他。影山嘟著嘴小聲說了一句謝謝，說完便不顧形象的大口吃了起來。

 

「好吃嗎？」

「嗯，好吃。明天還來這裡烤魚嗎？」

「不……明天到艾明馬夏城吧，據說附近有個貝卡地下城藏著很多寶物。」

「藏著很多寶物……也就是說很危險了？」

「是啊，不過到時再找人組隊吧，那裡的魔物好像不太好應付。」

「……我不喜歡和別人組隊。」

 

影山悶聲說著，他垂著眼，看上去有些委屈可憐的模樣。及川無奈地嘆了口氣，他抓了抓頭，眉間不自覺皺起，像是在思考該如何開口，及川沉默了片刻才想好自己的一番說詞。

 

「你又來了啊……飛雄，有時候還是需要團隊合作的。特別我們兩個都是弓箭手，要應付速度快又擅長近距離攻擊的魔物是非常困難的。」及川語重心長地說著，他和影山雖然默契十足，戰鬥技巧也算不錯，可是終究也有兩個人單打獨鬥無法做到的事情。

「可是我沒辦法相信除了及川哥哥以外的人……你還記得嗎，上個月我們在萊比地下城遇到的冒險者組隊伍，他們為了爭奪寶物而在地下城互相殘殺的畫面……」影山放下吃到一半的烤魚，他抬頭迎上及川的目光，眼裡滿是對人性的失望。

 

聞言的及川頓時無法反駁，「這、這個嘛，也不是這麼倒楣會遇上……」

只見影山一臉堅定道：「我只想和你在一起。就算沒有值錢的寶物也沒有關係，就算窮的只能每天烤魚也沒關係，就算……」

及川聽著對方近乎告白的話語，雙頰忍不住發熱，難為情地打斷了影山滔滔不絕的話：「知道了知道了！不組隊就不組隊吧，換去安全一點的地下城就可以了吧？真是的，也不知道是誰每天吵著想吃咖哩包子……」

「比起咖哩包子，及川哥哥更重要啊。」影山用著真摯的眼神望著他。

「我說你啊！別一臉正經的說著令人難為情的話啊！」及川孩子氣的別過臉。

 

 

不想讓你的後背交給除了我以外的人守護。

不想讓我的後背交給除了你以外的人守護。

誰都不能。

 

那時候的影山望著不知道是被營火映得通紅還是單純臉紅的及川，淡淡的笑了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **06〉**

 

「你知道嗎，聽說貝卡地下城的最深處住著可怕的魔物呢！」

「是嗎，可是我聽到的消息是有人拿到了可以死而復活的鳳凰羽毛？」

「真的？這世界上真的有這種神奇的東西嗎？」

「當然是真的，而且那個復活羽毛已經被艾明馬夏的富豪高價收購了！」

 

這一個月以來，及川和影山不時聽見某個冒險者到地下城探險而一夕致富的傳聞。聽在存款不斷減少的兩人耳裡來說就是個巨大的誘惑。

原本即使不到地下城探險的他們也能在尋常地方狩獵釣魚或是採些野果，到城裡替人跑跑腿來過活。但是季節更迭，如今來到最寒冷的冬天，他們已無法露宿野外，唾手可得的自然資源減少，城鎮裡的人們都關起門來在自家避冬，工作機會銳減。

迫於現實問題，他們再度回到地下城內碰運氣尋寶，有時幸運的話可以好幾天不愁吃穿；不過除了基本的食衣住行，大量的箭矢以及裝備損耗也成了一筆不小的開銷。及川認為再這樣下去不是辦法，特別是影山的生日就快到了，及川打算湊錢買一把新的長弓當作生日禮物送給他。

 

「明天到冒險者公會找人組隊吧。」及川輕聲說著，不像詢問而是敘述事實般的語氣。

「……我知道了。」對於現況已有深刻體會的影山再怎麼不情願也只能點頭答應。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **07〉**

 

貝卡地下城的入口處聚集了不少冒險者。

他們各自成團，個個摩拳擦掌準備到地底遺跡進行探險。而及川與影山也是其中的一份子。

 

「那麼我再重複一次作戰計畫──這個地下城裡一共有三層樓，比較麻煩的是鬼魂類的魔物，普通的近身攻擊是無效的。所以必須靠攻擊組的弓箭手或是魔法師的攻擊，戰士們就負責將牠們各個引誘到攻擊組的定點來進行擊殺。」身為隊伍中心的隊長，有著一頭金髮青年詳細說道。

「為什麼你這麼清楚這裡有三層樓？」同隊伍的一名戴著眼鏡的女子忽然開口。

「那還用說嗎？當然是我曾經來過這裡啦！先前在城裡流傳賣掉復活羽毛的人就是我。」青年洋洋得意地勾起雙手的大拇指指著自己說著。

「你可真是夠貪心的了啊。」在青年身旁，全身被紅色長袍遮住身體的魔法師輕笑一聲。

「錢這種東西當然是越多越好嘛！」金髮青年跟著笑了起來。

「……」聽見這番話的影山忍不住皺眉，心中有著說不上來的微妙厭惡感。

「那麼最後確認一下隊伍成員，戰士岩泉、田中和西谷，弓箭手及川和影山，魔法師黑尾和清水，還有身為隊長的我。那麼事不宜遲，出發了。」

 

貝卡地下城的入口祭壇在金髮青年投入祭品後發出了一道強烈白光，一眨眼的時間就將他們傳送到地下城的內部，也就是地下一樓的探險區域。一群人剛抵達地底迷宮的起點便遇見了與平時迥異的情況──

 

「奇怪，地下一樓怎麼沒有女神像？」

「不可能吧，入口祭壇和地下一樓的迷宮起點應該都有女神像才對。」

 

「女神像」，傳說是為了紀念封印地下城的魔物而選擇自我犧牲的女神所建立的。在人們發現地下遺跡時這些神像便早已存在。一般來說，每個地下城都會有兩座女神像，一是出現在進入地下城以前的入口祭壇（告知世人此處為地下城的標記），二是地下城內部的起點（封印魔物使牠們無法逃出地下城）。

 

「有沒有女神像都無所謂吧？反正這裡有回到祭壇入口的階梯就夠了。」

「而且女神像充其量只是不讓魔物跑到外面世界而已，不影響我們探險啦。」

「那麼我們往前走吧！」

 

 

走在最後頭的影山不安地望著走在前頭的隊友，他的右眼皮跳個不停，心裡有著不好的預感。他輕輕拉住及川的衣角，一臉擔憂道： 「及川哥哥，我們還是回去吧？總覺得哪裡不對勁。」

及川以為影山是太久沒和這麼多人接觸才感到不安，他柔聲安慰：「沒事的，雖然沒有女神像，不過隊長有來過這裡的經驗，其他人感覺也是很厲害的傢伙，飛雄你就不要瞎操心啦。」

及川摸了摸影山的頭，經過歲月的洗禮，如今及川只比影山稍微高一點，兩個大男人做這樣的舉動似乎也過於親暱，但身為當事人的及川和影山並不這麼覺得。透過撫摸，影山感覺心情平靜了些，可他還是不放心，走的腳步越來越慢，他們兩人已和走在前頭的隊友有了一段距離。

 

「別擔心，真要有個萬一我用盡全力也會保護你的。」

「我知道了，我乖乖配合其他人就是了。」

 

影山強壓下那股瀰漫在心中的不祥預感，他和及川牽著手並行，在充斥著腐朽臭味與冰冷寂靜的地下長廊走著。

他們錯過了最後逃離絕望深淵的唯一機會。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **08〉**

 

那是一場極為慘烈的戰鬥。

長廊的盡頭只有寬廣的像是廣場般的空蕩房間。在陰暗昏沉的空間裡，藉由石牆上受到詛咒而永不熄滅的火把照耀，一群人可以清楚看見偌大的房間只有由磚瓦堆起的四面石牆，用鐵柵欄做成的鐵門如今深鎖著，必須藉由觸碰機關進行解謎或是打倒守護房間的魔物以後，鐵門才會升起，露出前往下一個迷宮房間的道路。

身為隊長的金髮青年看上去顯然一頭霧水，雖然感到古怪，但事到如今做足準備的他們也不可能不戰而歸，於是在觸碰了房間機關以後，黑色霧氣消失以後出現的是數量多到異常的魔物，他們一個個散發著令人作噁的氣味並接連不斷的出現。

戰士岩泉是最先察覺到異狀，他毫不猶豫地拔出長劍，迅速的將現身的魔物一一斬殺；與此同時，及川與影山有默契地背靠著背，兩人幾乎是同時拉開弓弦，兩支銳利的箭矢各自朝著反方向飛了出去。

 

「為什麼有這麼多魔物出現啊！」

「這跟平常的地下城好像不太一樣！」

「大家小心！」

 

一行人好不容易將眼前的魔物全部清除，然而寬廣的空間裡到處都是魔物的屍體與血跡。明明才剛開始第一輪的戰鬥，所有人卻已經感到精疲力竭。及川拿出掛在胸前的懷表，光是剛才的戰鬥就已經耗了半小時的時間。雖然時間看似不長，卻已經造成所有隊員相當嚴重的精神與體力的耗竭，就連補給與醫療品也所剩無幾。

 

「喂，這跟說好的不一樣啊，這麼多的魔物我還是第一次遇到。」

「太古怪了，我們應該現在折返比較好。不知道這個迷宮有多長，要是一直都遇到這麼多魔物的話……」

「不對，只剩下一間房了。」

「什麼？」

 

金髮青年一身狼狽，他指著另一頭房間的盡頭道：「你們看，那個房間的後面沒有門，三面都是石牆。」他彎下身子，雙手在魔物的屍體上探了探，一臉驚喜地繼續說著：「還有，這些魔物身上有這麼大顆的紅寶石！平分後每個人的下半輩子都不愁吃穿了不是嗎？更何況只剩下一間房，把那些魔物打倒我們就是真正的勇者了！」

 

「……」

 

因為金髮青年的這番話，原本打算打退堂鼓的眾人變得躊躇不前。在場的人有為了金銀財寶而來，也有為了立志成為打倒魔物的勇者而來，青年說的話正好觸動了他們的內心，氣氛陡然變得凝重。

然而影山卻倏地打破沉默。

 

「我不是為了錢，也不是為了想成為勇者所以才來到這個地方。」

「飛雄……？」

「我不想讓我唯一的家人涉入危險，所以我們要走了。抱歉。」

 

影山一邊說著，一邊牽起及川的手便頭也不回的往回走，他全然不顧金髮青年在後面苦口婆心的挽留，以及身後其他隊友進退兩難的目光，影山只是一個勁的緊緊抓住及川的手不放。

 

「我說飛雄，你這樣太莽撞了。你的眼裡還有其他人的安危嗎？」

「我只擔心你。」

「哈啊？」

「你的手……剛剛為了保護我所以被鬼怪抓傷了吧？」

「……你怎麼知道？」

「你從來沒有戴過我送你的黑色手套，為什麼剛剛戰鬥結束了才想到要戴上它？」

「那只是小傷，就跟平常飛雄你──」

「受了傷的手要怎麼拉開弓弦戰鬥？」

「……」

「徹，我們回城裡治療傷口好嗎？」

 

停下腳步的及川微怔，他不是沒有聽過影山稱呼自己為「徹」，那通常代表對方有求於他，也可以說是影山特有的一種親暱的撒嬌舉動。截至目前為止，影山喊他為「徹」的次數用五根手指就能數得出來。一是影山十歲那一年初次與及川見面的時候，二是在及川十五歲那一年與影山兩人親手埋葬死去的父母的時候，第三次是現在──

 

「真是拿你一點辦法都沒有。」及川皺著眉無奈苦笑道。

 

然而正當及川準備邁開步伐的時候，身後的長廊傳來了一道淒厲的慘叫聲，他們兩人下意識的回頭，不安的情緒在胸口流動。

 

到底發生什麼事了？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **09〉**

 

及川和影山最後還是忍不住回去尋找隊友。當他們兩人趕到最後的房間時，觸目所及的景色堪稱人間地獄，隊友們的身體被魔物充滿惡意的撕扯開來，屍塊散落在沾滿血跡的空間，夾雜在死去魔物快速腐朽發臭的屍體。

還在與魔物奮戰的僅剩下戰士與魔法師兩人，戰士岩泉作為魔法師的護盾，身上早已傷痕累累，右肩不斷湧出大量鮮血，揮劍的速度越來越遲鈍；而黑尾的魔法攻擊也逐漸減弱，快速消耗的魔力得不到補充，他喘著氣，就連咒語也快無法清楚的詠唱。

及川猛然用力拉開弓弦，鮮紅色的血液沿著手腕蜿蜒流下，強而有力的箭矢沒入了距離黑尾不到一公尺的鬼怪。

 

「還愣著做什麼！快點過來啊！」

 

及川拚了命的用力呼喊，幾乎已經失去求生意志只是照著本能戰鬥的岩泉和黑尾在聽見他的呼喊聲後彷彿從絕望中看見希望，用著最後的力氣拚死一搏；而影山在阻止及川繼續射擊以後也握緊手上的弓弦，不讓半隻魔物接近他們。四個仁有驚無險地逃回地下城的起點，他們登上階梯，卻發現回到入口祭壇的門被鎖上了。

 

「怎麼回事，門打不開。」

「該不會是要把所有魔物打倒才會開門吧？」

「怎麼可能會有這種事！」

「難道鑰匙會在隊長身上？」

「可是隊長已經死了不是嗎？！」

「總之，先包紮傷口再做打算吧……」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **10〉**

 

影山不知道自己是怎麼回到地上世界的。

 

他迷迷糊糊的睜開眼，便看見眼前擠滿了人潮，一看見他就高聲呼喊，影山還摸不著頭緒，就聽見一旁有著一頭橘髮的青年以極為興奮的口吻對著他說道：「你好厲害啊！裡頭的魔物全被你打倒了！」

影山茫然，「怎麼回事？」

橘髮青年一臉驚訝：「你不知道嗎，就在你從女神像的入口祭壇走出來沒多久，女神像就憑空消失了！」

清醒過來的影山抓著對方的衣領心急地問：「那麼在地下城裡的人呢！？」

「你、你先別這麼激動嘛！」橘髮少年掙脫了影山的手，他接續道：「原本在裏頭探險的人好像都被傳送出來了。」他朝著人群指了個方向：「都在那裡。」

 

影山不顧自己一身狼狽，他以最快的速度朝著對方所指的方向奔去，可是無論他在人群中怎麼尋找，都沒有看見及川甚至是岩泉、黑尾的身影。直到日落時分，看熱鬧的人潮退去，只剩下他孤單一人待在原地。

 

沒有人，沒有女神像，也沒有通往地下城的入口。

沒有及川徹。

這裡什麼都沒有。

 

此刻的影山只是茫然地看著天空的月亮升起，冷冽的寒風吹過，他拉緊了身上的披風，他低頭一看，原本綠色的披風已被乾涸的血跡染成黑色。就在那個瞬間，痛苦得令他不願再度回想起的記憶卻在此時此刻清楚地浮現在他的腦海裡。

因為通往的的上世界的門被上了鎖，及川他們四個人無法順利離開地下城。用盡最後的補給，他們一邊警戒著不知道何時會突然竄到眼前的魔物，一邊思索著如何脫困此的的方法。

 

「飛雄，聽好了，你留在這裡，哪裡也不准去。」

「為什麼？我也要去戰鬥。」

「現在還不清楚無法離開地下城的原因，所以我、小黑還有小岩要去最後一個房間探查情況，你就在這裡給我老實待著。」

「不要。我不要一個人在這裡，我要和你一起去。」

「聽話，飛雄。我們需要你留在這裡，假如門鎖有任何變化你就要來通知我們，懂嗎？我們不會輕易就和那些魔物開打的，只是得去那裡找些線索或是機關什麼的才行。」

「可是……」

「不然你以為你那個腦子有辦法找到什麼線索嗎？」

「……好吧，我知道了。可是如果半小時後你還沒有回來，我就會去找你。」

「老是跟我討價還價，臭小鬼……我答應你就是了。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **11〉**

 

漫長且煎熬的二十分鐘過去了。

閉著眼的影山深吸了一口氣，他緩緩吐出氣息，他睜開眼，湛藍色的眼瞳顯得異常冰冷。影山俐落的背上箭袋，右手緊握著黑色長弓，在還不到他與及川約定的時間便朝著地下城的深處奔跑了起來。

 

他不應該聽及川的話在原地等著的。

打從一開始及川就是在欺騙他，他太晚察覺到了。

 

受了重傷的三個人能做些什麼？

無疑是替他爭取回到地上世界的機會罷了。

 

可是就算他回去了又能怎麼樣呢？

失去了最喜歡的人，他不知道自己活著還有什麼意義。

 

「飛雄？！不是叫你好好待著的嗎！」

「徹！你們沒事吧？」

「及川，快帶著影山往回跑！」

「我知道了！」

「怎、怎麼回事？」

 

及川一手拉著影山，他用盡全力奔跑，血液不斷從腿上的傷口淌下，在凹凸不平的地面拖出一道道令人怵目驚心的血跡，身後是不斷追逐他們的醜陋魔物，及川感覺自己這輩子從來沒有跑這麼快過。心臟因激烈的戰鬥而急促跳動，明明精神與體力都已經到了極限，但此時的他卻異常冷靜，有種自己即將從這種磨人的痛苦解脫的預感。

無論是過去或是現在，及川徹都不認為自己有什麼偉大的人生抱負，他每天只是想著要怎麼帶著影山活下去，希望有一天能夠有足夠的錢買一棟屬於自己的房子，他可以帶著影山四處旅行，累了就回家過著平凡的日子。

有時及川會想，自己到底是出於兄長的身分所以才照顧影山，喜歡影山的呢，還是出於朝夕相處進而以個人的身分喜歡上對方的呢？

 

不過這些理不清的情感現在已經無所謂了。

 

及川徹緊緊握住藏在手心裡沾滿鮮血的鑰匙，那就是他這一生唯一的願望，為此他必須趕在後頭的魔物追上他以前，替影山打開那道上了鎖的門扉──

 

「吶，飛雄。」

「怎麼了？」

「我喜歡你，飛雄。好了，現在輪到你說你喜歡我了。」

 

全身沾染著魔物汙穢的血液，一臉狼狽的及川勉強勾起一個完美微笑，他說話的語氣一如以往，扣除喘息，簡直平淡的像是在討論天氣一般，全然不像是在被逼上絕境的人。然而他淡茶色的眼瞳卻逐漸變得灰暗，甚至視線開始變得模糊──果然已經到極限了嗎，及川心想。

 

「哈啊？現在可不是說這種話的時候啊！」

「正是因為這種時候才要說啊。」

「只要我們逃出去了，你想聽幾次我都會說的，所以──」

 

聽著不斷說話，感覺就像是在交代遺言的及川，影山心亂如麻，他顧不上自己多年深藏已久的祕密，也顧不上感受心上人說喜歡自己的喜悅，影山緊緊回握著及川的手，眼眶卻泛著淚光，自胸口湧上的酸楚直抵喉嚨，他以沙啞的聲音回應著及川。

他們兩人不知不覺回到了起點，上了階梯的及川猛然將鑰匙插入門鎖，不讓影山有繼續往下說話的機會，門被打開的瞬間影山就感覺到原本緊握著對方的手此時失去了原本該有的重量，以及噴灑在手臂上那濕潤溫熱的黏稠感──影山驚恐的轉過頭，眼角只瞥見及川手上不知何時出現的防身匕首毫不猶豫的劃開與自己相連的手心，他還來不及驚呼被便及川另一隻健全的手臂從背後用力一推。

影山最後看見的，是雙腳被魔物纏住，被劃開的左手腕大量出血，全身四處都被魔物不斷噬囓的及川，站得挺直的背影。

 

而後那扇門扉再度闔上，插在鑰匙孔上的鑰匙有意識的自主轉動，而後上了鎖。

門兩側的世界安靜無聲。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **12〉**

 

「最近山米爾平原出現了從沒見過的地下城呢！要不要一起去探險呢？」

「咦，那不就是在消失的貝卡地下城的附近嗎？」

「聽說裡面有個很強的魔物，每次都用弓箭偷襲冒險者，很多人去挑戰最後都逃了出來。真是太犯規了啊，弓箭手這個技能。」

「居然會使用弓箭啊，該不會是人型魔物吧？這樣根本不能靠近他嘛！」

「不過比較讓人在意的是，只要接近最後一個房間就會聽見他『飛雄』、『飛雄』，這樣不斷的叫著。」

「你這是鬼故事聽太多了吧！魔物怎麼可能會說人話啊。」

「我才沒騙人呢！」

 

生活過得渾渾噩噩的影山最初只是突然想起自己好久沒吃到格莉娜大嬸做的咖哩包子，一時心血來潮才回到了過去他與及川曾經短暫定居的杜巴頓城。從貝卡地下城脫逃出來的那一天眨眼已經過了半年，在那之後影山不分日夜的勤練箭法，也經常獨自一人到各處的地下城探險。

由於影山頻繁的出入地下城，加上他每次都毫髮無傷，又都帶著為數不少的寶物的從地底回來，更是成為許多冒險者們眼中崇拜羨慕的偶像；然而影山對這些都不為所動，他拒絕了其他冒險者的組隊邀請，堅持一個人單獨在地下城行動，這點倒是引起不少人的反感，故有許多人在暗地稱他為「地下城的孤獨王者」。然而影山並不以為意，他只是藉由不斷地戰鬥來麻痺自己，他不知道自己到底該以什麼作為今後的人生目標。

 

可是現在──

 

「你剛剛說的話都是真的嗎？關於那個最近出現的地下城。」影山難得走向人群，他主動與對方攀談，他壓低了音量，企圖掩飾此時內心的激昂情緒。

 

「當然是真的啊。怎麼，這位帥哥你也有興趣嗎？要不要和我組隊？」

「不了，我習慣一個人行動。」

「那裡的魔物可不好惹哦！一個人是應付不來的。喂，你有沒有聽我在說話啊！」

「那傢伙早就跑遠了。」

「什麼嘛，長得一副好皮相卻這麼沒禮貌。」

「說起來剛剛那個人好眼熟啊……叫啥名字來著？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **13〉**

 

第十三次挑戰失敗。

影山惱怒的咂了咂嘴，而後苦著一張臉折回山米爾地下城的起點，他一邊走著一邊反覆思考，想著方才的戰鬥到底哪個環節出了問題──這個地下城有些古怪。

魔物正如其他人所說的既兇猛又強悍，確實是難以應付。不過只要不是群體攻擊，影山就有辦法靠著敏捷的身手與精準的箭術利用相連的房間製造出視線死角並一一擊破，只是需要耗費比一般隊伍更多的時間罷了。相比之下，更令影山傷腦筋的是地下城裡的機關，儘管在機關的石板上都刻有提示，但上頭的古代文字影山完全看不懂，他只能瞎猜，失敗了就重來，成功就算賺到。如此反覆了十三次，一共花了一個月的時間卻仍一無所獲。

正確來說也不完全是毫無收穫：唯一的一次，在他即將抵達最後一個房間之前，影山聽見了藏在地下城裡最深處的魔物的聲音，第一次聽見的時候他以為自己產生了幻覺，直到他走近，真真切切的聽見那令人懷念的聲音正喊著「飛雄」的時候，影山的眼淚幾乎要奪眶而出。

 

他現在變成什麼樣子了？

他還記得我嗎？

是不是可以帶著他離開這個陰暗又不見天日的地底世界？

 

然而任由影山如何叫喊，在裡頭的魔物似乎都無法聽見他的聲音。只要最後一道機關無法順利解開，他就永遠無法推開上了鎖的門扉，去揭開那名魔物的真相。

 

影山登上階梯，一道白光閃過，他再度回到地下城的入口祭壇。他抬眼望著女神像，腦海裡響起了及川曾經對他說過的話── 

「飛雄，試著去相信除了我以外的人們吧。有些事情光靠你和我的力量是無法做到的。」

 

我真的，可以找到值得信任的夥伴嗎？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **14〉**

 

在帳棚裡睡得相當安穩的影山是被日向的聲音吵醒的。他一副睡眼惺忪的模樣，日向掛著笑容的臉在他面前晃來晃去：「看起來睡得不錯嘛！失眠治好了？」影山眨了眨眼，他記得昨晚因為失眠所以一路走到海灘，還看見了滿月。再之後的事他就沒什麼印象了。

日向見他一臉困惑，便主動地將昨晚的事情說了一遍：「是青根帶你回來的，他說半夜起來的時候發現你不在，怕你遇到危險就出去找你了。而且你難得睡得很沉，他還怕把你吵起來動作輕柔的很呢！影山你可要好好感謝他啊！」

日向指了指正在不遠處收拾行囊的青根，影山順著他指的方向望過去，不太說話的青根像是感受到影山的視線，兩人的目光在霎那間對上，影山朝著青根感激的點了點頭。

 

「好啦，都已經是中午了，趕緊起來吃午餐吧。」

「居然已經中午了……」

「雖然會晚一天抵達山米爾平原，但是研磨說一定要讓你休息完再上路，不然這樣到地下城去太危險了。」

 

影山愣了愣，他沒有想過初次和人組隊，與隊友也不過相識短短數天，但大家居然都這麼照顧他。他想，過去自己太過以偏概全，只記得人心自私貪婪的一面，而忘記了也有如此善良溫柔的人存在。

 

「……謝、謝謝。」

「真是稀奇，影山居然會說謝謝！」

「……你這傢伙，是故意找茬兒的嗎！」

「沒有沒有，我烤了魚，趕緊來嘗一嘗味道……啊！顧著跟你講話忘記魚烤到一半啊啊啊──」

 

只見日向匆匆忙忙的從帳篷衝了出去，影山無奈嘆氣，隨後跟了上去。兩個人一前一後的在營火邊坐了下來，日向一臉戰戰兢兢的把賣相不算糟糕但味道可不能保證的烤魚串遞給影山，影山大方接過，在日向期待被稱讚的目光下咬了一口。

 

「好難吃。」影山說完結語，繼續大口咬下第二塊魚肉。

「明明影山你自己烤的魚也很難吃還好意思說我！」而沒有得到想像中的稱讚，日向不服氣的回嘴。

「……因為吃過比這個更好吃的。」影山停下咀嚼的動作，他垂下眼淡淡說道。

「比這個更好吃的……誰給你烤過啊？你不是一直都是一個人的嗎？」日向不解。

 

當年及川替他烤魚的畫面歷歷在目，那時候的他們雖然並不富有，每天為了生活東奔西跑，但是影山特別懷念那段時光：在對方心裡只有彼此的日子。觸動最為溫暖的記憶，此時的影山眼裡閃爍著柔和的光芒，湛藍色的眼瞳變得深邃，甚至還露出久違的溫柔微笑。 

 

「是我喜歡的人。」影山用著無比懷念的口吻說道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **15〉**

 

過了一天，影山一群人抵達山米爾平原。

他們順利的進入影山之前一直攻略失敗的地下城，由於這次多了日向、研磨和青根，戰力大幅提升，因此隊伍向前行進的速度快了不少。而最讓影山頭疼的機關設置則是交由看得懂古代文字的魔法師研磨來做翻譯與解讀。

只是──

 

研磨難得的皺著眉：「這個機關問題太奇怪了。」

日向歪著頭，「什麼意思？」

 

研磨對著一臉困惑的隊友解釋：「大部分的地下城機關，問的都是有關古代歷史或是神話的問題，然而這個……『喜歡的人是在什麼季節出生』，這種問題也太沒有一定的標準答案吧……」他指著石板上某一段的古代文字說著，這種情況他還是第一次遇到。

 

日向抓了抓頭，關於解謎這件事他一向不擅長。「這誰會知道答案啊……直接隨便猜一個吧，真的不行就一直跟它耗下去。」說著他便拿出長劍比劃，看上去還頗有氣勢。

在一旁的影山只是搖搖頭，把過去的失敗經歷說了出來：「沒用的。這裡的機關很特別，只要答錯一次機關就不會再有反應了。我之前都是因為這樣而無法到最後的房間。」

一向寡言的青根開口：「那麼，大家一起想辦法吧。」

日向皺起眉：「唔……」

然而善於觀察的研磨瞥見了影山若有所思的目光，那目光隱隱透著期待與緊張不安，研磨忽然有種對方知道正確答案的預感。

 

「影山，你覺得這一題的答案會是什麼？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **16〉**

 

喜歡的人是在什麼季節出生──冬天。

在什麼時候與喜歡的人相遇──在你十二歲，而我滿十歲的那一年。

喜歡的人最喜歡吃的食物──杜巴頓格莉娜大嬸做的咖哩包子。

彼此第一次的交換禮物──我送給你的黑色皮革手套，你送給我的綠色披風。

兩人離別的日子是在什麼時候──冬至，也就是我生日的前一天。

 

影山一次次順利的說出機關的答案，同行的夥伴不免感到驚詫，影山在眾人驚奇的目光下道出了他之所以如此執著這個地下城的緣由。儘管夥伴始終對於死去的及川感到同情，但更震驚的是對方有可能還存在於這裡──姑且不論及川現在是人或是魔物的型態。

而隨著每解開一道機關，影山胸口的那份痛楚也就更加劇烈。但同樣與之增長的，是想快點抵達地下城最深處的房間的渴望。他想，只要到了那裡的話，就能結束所有的悲傷與痛苦──設下機關之人的名字呼之欲出。

 

「飛雄。」

「你在哪裡，飛雄。」

 

最後一道柵欄緩緩升起，地下城最深處的房間就在眾人的面前顯露出來。

這一次，影山可以清楚聽見輕聲呼喚自己的聲音，而聲音的主人此時就在他的眼前──那個人正是及川徹。影山毫不猶豫地往及川的所在位置奔去，但對方就像是看不見他似的，及川依舊在原地來回徘徊，口中輕聲喊著影山的名字，宛若遊魂一般。

 

「我在這裡啊，徹！」

 

然而任由影山如何呼喊，站在他面前的及川仍一副置若罔聞的模樣，他們擦身而過，影山慌張地想抓住對方的手臂，卻發現自己撲了個空，伸出去的右手穿過了對及川的身體。

 

「怎麼回事？！」

 

影山驚愕不已的愣在原地，而後日向發出一聲驚呼，他回頭一望，漫天的火焰朝著自己席捲而來。影山敏捷地躲過攻擊， 在看見完全陌生的臉孔以後他面露疑惑同時並警戒著：「你是誰？」

朝著影山發動魔法攻擊的人有著一頭銀色長髮，一雙長而尖銳的耳朵，全身透著詭異的藍色皮膚，身上穿著繁複精緻的服裝，他的右手握著一把泛著冰冷光芒的西洋劍。

只見對方揚起意義不明的笑容：「傲慢的冒險者啊，你對我的玩具這麼有興趣嗎？」銀髮男子指了指及川，而後又指著自己：「不過你可要徵求我這個玩具主人的意見啊。」

 

「徹才不是什麼玩具！把他還給我！」影山拉開弓弦，語氣間充滿憤怒。

「研磨，那傢伙是誰啊？這個地下城的終極魔王？」日向輕輕地用手肘推了推研磨的手臂小聲問道。

「我想大概是的……從他身上穿的是古代王族的禮服，和地下城裡挖掘到的古物年代是吻合的。」知識淵博的研磨點點頭，大方說出自己的觀察與推論。

「你說對了，我是公爵德克，等了這麼久終於又有一批新玩具來到這裡，真是讓我太開心了。」銀髮男子似乎對研磨答案頗為滿意，他低沉的嗓音透著一絲興奮，金色的眼瞳帶著噬血的慾望。

「居然把人比喻成玩具……」一旁的青根也忍不住厭惡的皺眉。

 

公爵德克露出詭異的笑容，他指著仍在徘徊的及川，「順帶一提，這個玩具是我目前最得意的作品。」語畢，他又往房間左邊的角落一指，影山抬眼一望，便看見戰士岩泉、魔法師黑尾的軀體猶如壞掉的人偶一般的散落在冰冷的地板上。

德克略感遺憾的歎道：「其他玩具都太脆弱了，還不能完全受到操控就都壞掉了。」他話鋒一轉，低沉的聲音轉為高亢：「那麼來看看你們是不是有成為代表作的潛力吧？」淡藍色的魔法陣在德克的腳下浮現，那是攻擊魔法即將發動的前兆。

 

「不可原諒……」無法遏止不斷攀升的怒意，影山決然的將箭矢瞄準了德克。

「大家一起上吧！」日向一邊吆喝著，一邊握著長劍快速的往目標奔去。

研磨舉起了手中的魔杖，他吟唱起魔法咒語，紅色的光芒不斷凝聚在魔杖上。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **17〉**

 

及川徹好像做了一個很長的夢。

最初的夢境他有些記不得了，只記得夢裡的他有個可愛又惹人厭，彼此之間毫無血緣關係的弟弟。他們兩個人似乎過著很長一段相依為命的日子，有一天及川發現自己越來越喜歡這個老是跟在自己後頭的弟弟，及川非常害怕。

他害怕的是有著不正常情感的自己，也害怕著弟弟若是有一天發現了他抱持這樣的情感會離他而去，更害怕的是一無所有的自己無法給予弟弟任何充滿幸福的要素。及川徹有太多太多想為對方做的事情，然而礙於殘酷的現實與不能明說的情感下，他能替對方做的事卻十分有限。

直到那一天，因為自己的自私而使彼此陷入了絕境，幸好最後他還有將功贖罪的機會，得以護住了他最珍愛的人。被魔物吞噬的時候，他的心裡竟然產生了一股安定與滿足感，在他即將迎來死亡的那個瞬間，及川徹沒有怒氣，也沒有怨恨，只是平靜地接受這一切──

 

「真是有趣的人類，明明就要死了卻沒有半點反抗，也沒有仇恨嗎？」

 

意識早已陷入混沌的及川徹的身體忽然發出微弱的光芒，原本覆在他身上的魔物突然全部消失，就連血肉模糊的傷口也全部都在霎那間全數癒合。銀髮男子踏著輕快的腳步，他動作優雅的將及川抱起，溫柔的話語就像是惡魔的呃喃：「來，讓我看看你是否能夠成為一個完美的玩具吧。」

在那之後，及川一直有種自己不是自己的感覺。他的記憶變得模糊，只隱約記得有個叫做「影山飛雄」，一個對他非常重要的人的名字。然而他不記得對方的長相，聲音，甚至是與自己的關係。他日復一日地重複在陰暗潮濕的地下城徘徊，不斷的尋找著那名叫做「影山飛雄」的人，在地下城中的層層機關設下一道又一道連他自己也不清楚為何而設的謎題。

 

但是及川徹自己非常清楚，那是一個他直到死亡也不能忘卻的名字。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **18〉**

 

昏暗濕冷的地下城正進行著一場惡鬥。

日向與德克保持著極近的距離，他雙手揮舞著長劍，德克不疾不徐的左右閃躲，但他右手緊握的西洋劍卻毫無用武之地，即使日向無法做出有效的攻擊卻成功的牽制了他；聚精會神的影山在不遠處放出箭矢，銳利的箭矢結合了研磨給的魔法道具，即使再普通不過的箭矢也能被賦予強力的魔法攻擊。箭矢微妙地避開日向的身體，準確的命中目標的左胸口。

那一瞬間德克深皺了一下眉頭，眼尖的日向並沒有放過那短短一秒的停滯，他奮力地朝著對方的腿部一砍，德克右手一揮，研磨的魔法火焰便緊接而來，阻擋了原本想要使用魔法的德克。影山趁勝追擊，他不停地反覆拉弓射箭的動作，每一支箭矢都完美的命中他想要攻擊的地方。

受到痛覺刺激的德克憑著蠻力抓住眼前的日向並狠狠地將他甩出，既是白魔法師又是格鬥家的青根適時用了治癒魔法如風一般的將日向包覆，日向毫髮無傷的在地上滾了一圈後再度加入戰局。

就在這個時候，想要發動攻擊卻老是被阻撓的德克忽然勾了勾手指，只見原本在寬廣空間裡徘徊的及川忽然停下腳步，他就像是牽線人偶似的，隨著德克的指令朝著影山的方向搖晃著身體慢慢前進。

 

「殺了他。」

 

獲得指令的及川雙眼發黑，沒有焦距的眼瞳注視著他眼前的影山。此時的影山停下動作，他不發一語地望著逐漸接近自己的及川，影山隨時都可以將弦上的箭矢射出，但他沒有那麼做──因為他聽見了即使身心都被操縱，雙手緊緊掐著自己咽喉的及川卻仍無意識喊著自己的名字。

 

「飛雄……」

「我、我就在這裡……哪、哪裡都不會去的，徹。」

「飛雄……你在哪裡？」

「我、我在這裡哦。」

 

日向一邊揮舞著長劍，一邊分神擔憂影山的情況，他看著影山絲毫沒有還手的打算，心中的慌亂與怒氣越發高漲。咬牙切齒的日向將全數的怒意發洩在眼前的德克身上，他的攻勢突然變得凌厲，速度也加快了不少。

 

「影山！快點反擊啊，可惡！」

 

然而德克也不甘示弱，因為日向的一時分心，德克手中的西洋劍抵上了日向的劍柄，兩人的惡鬥再度開始；一旁的研磨用魔法從中阻撓德克的回擊，還有青根不斷替日向使用治癒魔法，使得德克無法傷及日向半分。

但也因為他們三人光是要與德克纏鬥就用盡了全力，根本無暇顧慮影山與及川交手的戰況，三人只能暗自祈禱打倒德克後及川就會停止傷害影山的舉動，又或是影山可以認清現實，用他手上的箭矢刺穿及川身體。

被及川撲倒在地上的影山並沒有那樣做。

 

他只是不厭其煩的回答著眼神空洞卻又不斷呼喚自己名字的及川徹，影山也不清楚為什麼自己不願與早已失去自我的及川兵戎相向。一向冷靜的他不是沒有想過只要打倒眼前的及川就能讓對方恢復正常的可能性，但是對方低聲唸著自己的名字的那個瞬間卻讓他難過不已。冰冷的箭矢徒勞無功的緊握在左手心裡，卻找不到該瞄準的標靶位於何方。

 

好痛苦。

光只被用力掐住咽喉的感覺竟然是這麼糟糕。

但是和全身被魔物吞噬的痛楚，這根本不算什麼吧？

可是……

 

儘管影山毫無攻擊及川的意思，但他也沒有任由對方擺布，名為本能的動力促使他與眼前的及川抗衡，一時之間兩人僵持不下，只有影山急促的喘息聲與及川一聲聲「飛雄」的低喃在空氣裡流動。

 

「飛雄……你在哪裡？」

「我、我就在這裡……」

「飛雄……」

「哪裡都不會去了。」

「飛雄……」

「所、所以──」

「停下來吧，徹……」

 

聽見影山用著哽咽的聲音呼喚自己的名字，及川突然不再用力掐住影山的頸部，他停止了動作，而後黯淡無光的眼瞳緩緩流下兩行的淚水，滴落在影山的臉頰上。

 

「飛、飛雄……？」他兩眼空洞，說話的語氣也顯得呆滯與不確定。

 

幾乎快要窒息的影山終於獲得寶貴的空氣，他不適的激烈嗆咳並貪婪的呼吸著，此時的影山眼眶盛滿著淚水，他強忍著想流淚的衝動，湛藍色的眼瞳凝視著及川那雙原本混濁卻逐漸轉為清明的茶色眼睛。影山毫不猶豫地丟掉手上的弓箭，進而將及川拉下身子，張開雙臂擁抱住此時不斷哭泣流淚的及川。

 

「好想見你。」

「我終於見到你了，徹。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **19〉**

 

同一時間，日向與研磨聯手，在一番苦戰以後成功的打倒了公爵德克。原本像陰暗牢獄一般的房間突然變得明亮，從地面上不斷湧出許多綠色螢光，它們緩緩上升，然後逐漸消失在空氣中。

 

「這是什麼？」正在接受青根的魔法治療的日向好奇地指著螢光問道。

「不知道，但我想我們最好趕快離開這裡比較好。」青根搖了搖頭。

「這點我同意，不過……那個人該怎麼辦呢？」研磨的視線望向不遠處的影山。

 

日向與研磨萬分認同青根所提的建議，然而對於此時倒在影山臂彎，陷入沉睡的及川，他們三個人還是不確定對方的究竟是人還是魔物。只見影山動作輕柔的將及川背起，一步一步地朝著他們三人的所在位置走去。

 

「我們走吧。」影山的目光堅定，口裡說的話更沒有半點遲疑的意思。

 

研磨見狀，當下便明白影山的決定。他嘆了一口氣，心裡想著就順著影山的心意做吧，畢竟如果及川真的已經被同化成魔物的話，那麼就算有一百個執著的影山也無法從封印魔物的女神像帶著及川離開地下城的。

在回到地下城起點、經過女神像的時候，研磨一邊走著，一邊側眼望向身旁的影山若有所思。在與影山組隊以前他便聽聞過對方一向獨來獨往的作風，所以當影山朝著日向、青根與自己發出組隊邀請的時候，研磨除了驚訝以外，更多的是疑惑。粗線條的日向當然不會更深入的思考這個問題，而青根屬於在不影響隊伍安全的情況下也不會去窺探他人隱私的類型。

像是察覺到研磨疑惑的目光，走在階梯上的影山抿了抿唇，像是在斟酌該如何解釋事情的原委。在全員回到地上世界以後，他們一行人回到他們先前在杜巴頓城暫住的小旅館歇息，在青根反覆確認陷入沉睡的及川並無大礙以後，影山才將當初在地下城裡所發生的事情全盤托出，包含他與及川的關係，地下城的異變以及後來找到的線索……聽得日向瞠目結舌，嚷著自己巴不得也能身歷其境去體驗一次那種死鬥，卻換來青根一記結實的的拳頭。而研磨只是安靜的聽著，至此他才明白影山之所以和他們組隊的原因。

 

「那麼之後影山你有什麼打算？」青根問。

一臉興奮的日向搶先在影山回答以前開口：「既然研磨和青根都說你哥哥還是人類，那麼等他恢復意識以後我們還可以一起組隊四處探險吧？」

 

光是從影山那貧瘠的文字敘述與眾多奇怪的狀聲詞形容，日向就能想像出當初在影山他們在貝卡地下城的戰鬥是多麼驚險萬分，他用期待的目光看著坐在對面的影山，無比希望對方能點頭承諾。

 

只見影山面露難色，「這個……」有夥伴的感覺似乎不錯，但是好不容易才和及川重逢，他還不想這麼快就踏上新的冒險旅程。

坐在影山旁邊的研磨在這個時候插話：「翔陽，影山好不容易和親人相聚，再怎麼說也讓他們獨處一段時間吧？」

日向恍然大悟：「啊，說的也是！抱歉抱歉，我居然忘記這麼重要的事！」

影山垂下眼，語氣裡盡是歉意：「抱歉……組隊的話，還是過陣子再說吧。」

 

後來他們又聊了許多事，日向打算把從德克那邊獲得的戰利品拿去變賣，青根指了指那把紅色西洋劍，說那把估計也有上百萬的價值，聽得日向當場興奮的暈了過去；研磨說接著他想搭船到另一個伊利亞大陸去見見傳說中的沙漠精靈，青根則是表明了他想去艾名馬夏城嚐嚐大廚高登做的糖漬栗子。影山自然不用多說，他目前只想等及川醒來，然後再也不願和對方分開了。

 

三人忽然一陣沉默。

 

雖然是臨時組成的隊伍，但經歷了這段生死與共的相處時間，彼此早已建立深厚的情誼。一想到接下來他們就要各奔東西，頓時又對這趟走到終點的旅程感到不捨。

 

「一定會再見面的。」研磨望著窗外晴朗的天空說道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**〈** **20〉**

 

兩天後，影山與清醒過來的及川與日向、研磨、青根彼此道別。

早在他們回到城鎮的那一晚及川就已恢復意識，但他的記憶變得模糊，不太記得過去發生的事情，只對影山有著強烈的印象。對此研磨只能語帶遺憾的告訴影山這或許是德克死後，黑魔法未完全解除而導致的後遺症。聞言的影山只是微微頷首，似乎一點也不介意這樣的結果。

研磨想了想，又開口說了及川喪失的記憶並非無法再度想起，而是需要外界刺激或是再一次感同身受就能使及川恢復記憶。重燃希望的影山再度向研磨道謝，一旁的及川不明所以，但他看見影山的眼裡閃著喜悅的淚光，不禁也跟著彎下身子向研磨行禮。

 

「那麼後會有期了，影山，還有及川君。」

「影山！等你想組隊探險的時候隨時都可以用魔法通信聯絡我哦！」

「再會。」

日向他們三個人的背影逐漸消失在人潮裡。失去大部分記憶的及川低頭望著影山牽著自己的手，從對方手心裡傳來的溫度是如此溫暖，及川微微瞇起雙眼，沒由來的感到心情愉悅。

 

「怎麼了？」影山側過頭，便看見及川的嘴角掛著淡淡的笑容。

「沒什麼。」及川朝著他笑了笑，而後像是想到什麼：「對了，我只記得你是飛雄，但是卻忘了我們是什麼關係。」及川皺著眉回想：「那個小不點說我們是兄弟，可我總覺得哪邊怪怪的。真的是這樣嗎？」

「日向那傢伙……」影山撇撇嘴，他看著及川俊秀的臉露出糾結又困惑的表情，一時之間覺得這樣的及川過於可愛，於是影山緩緩勾起嘴角，說出了自他出生以來第一個也是最後一個謊言。

 

「別聽日向那傢伙胡說。」

「我和你並不是兄弟關係，而是戀人。」

「否則我怎麼會這麼親暱的喊你『徹』呢？」

 

及川莫名的對影山這番話產生怦然心動的感覺，如此一來他就能完美的解釋自己心中對於影山的異樣情愫。及川豁然開朗道：「原來如此！這樣就說得通了。我就覺得嘛，除了戀人以外其他的關係感覺都不對嘛！」他不加思索地將心中所想的一股腦兒全說了出來，渾然沒有發覺影山的雙頰染上了粉色。

影山直直地望著及川那雙帶笑的茶色眼睛，他握緊及川的手，以前所未有的堅定與深情的口吻朝著及川說道──

 

「從今開始，我會牽著你的手帶著你走我們曾經走過的每條路，直到你回想起全部的記憶，直到死亡都不會放開你的手。」

 

影山難得露出自然完美的笑容，湛藍色的眼瞳如同大海一般平靜卻又暗藏著洶湧澎湃的愛意，霎那間及川移不開視線，就像是受到魅魔引誘一般，他情不自禁的伸出雙臂深深的擁抱住在他面前的影山。

那是及川徹這輩子聽過最動聽的話語。

 

 

FIN. 

 

 


End file.
